


One Day More

by Eccentric_Musician16



Category: VIXX
Genre: The Les Miserables AU that no one asked for, but you're getting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Musician16/pseuds/Eccentric_Musician16
Summary: The soft notes of rebellion were settling in the minds and hearts of the people. It was only a matter of time until it came to a rising crescendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and to the point, but I honestly have no excuse for this other than why not?
> 
> Originally made for a friend who convinced me to do it after listening to the Le Mis soundtrack on repeat for a few hours. But I thought you guys might get a kick out of it too!

Taekwoon should have expected their reactions when he stumbled into the meeting room later that night, still dazed, riding on the lovely high from having finally met her. 

“Taekwoon!” he heard someone yell, clapping him on the back. He jumped, his wine nearly spilling. “What’s with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Taekwoon relaxed, chuckling breathily, happily. He was probably smiling like a love-struck fool. “She may as well have been,” he lovingly mumbled. “She was there one second and gone the next.”

“Oh? What’s this?” they said, amazed and amused and ever so slightly aghast. “Has… Has Jung Taekwoon finally fallen into the claws of love?”

Taekwoon didn’t answer, but his soft smile and ever-softer gaze was more than enough. He looked at peace, eyes glittering like he’d seen something otherworldly. He looked like he’d seen an angel.

“I can’t believe this: Jung Taekwoon in love, I never thought I’d see the day!” The room exploded with noise; everyone cheering and jokingly mocking the young man like they were children. “Look at him! Look at him oh and ah, it’s something straight from an opera!”

Taekwoon ducked his head, hiding the pink tint of his cheeks from their gazes. Still, their words weren’t enough to dampen the giddiness of newly born love. He heard someone take a seat before him and he looked up, lips twisted into a crooked grin, to tease them for being so childish.

His smile froze when he came face-to-face with a deeply frowning Jaehwan.

“Right now, is the time for everything to decide out where they stand,” he gestured out the window. Everyone knew exactly what he was referring to; they knew it too well. “There’s no time for things as trivial as love, Taekwoon.”

The room went silent, so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Every single occupant was hanging onto Jaehwan’s words, mesmerized.

Jaehwan’s brow furrowed, “I know you mean well, but you aren’t a child anymore. We have more important things to worry about.” He stood, the chair dragging across the wood floor, and swept his steely gaze across every face in the room.

“The colors of the world are about to change gentlemen. The black of night is about to end and the glowing red dawn is upon on us. Our silly little lives are nothing in comparison.”

Taekwoon pushed out of his seat, coming around the table to grasp at Jaehwan’s sleeve. He looked his dear friend in the eyes, determination and a desperate need to make him understand edging his every movement.

“Jaehwan, if you’d seen her, you’d understand how I feel,” he whispered. “That feeling when one singular moment strikes you and you know, you know, you’ll never be the same again.” Taekwoon’s demeanor softened. “That moment where your world becomes brighter and everything that was once wrong now feels so right.”

Jaehwan scoffed, pulling out of Taekwoon’s grip. “We’re on the brink of something incredible Taekwoon, something so much bigger than you or I or all of us together.” He glared, eyes boring mercilessly into Taekwoon’s. “We need to be dedicated to that cause, who cares about your lonely soul in the face of something this?”

Taekwoon flinched slightly. But, he held his ground, meeting Jaehwan’s scowl and steely gaze with one of his own.

“Everyone! Everyone listen!”

Heads snapped to the entryway, where the youngest of their group burst through the door, breathless.

“I have news! Huge news!” he yelled.

Jaehwan’s eyes flicked back to Taekwoon, silently expressing that this conversation wasn’t finished, before walking away.

Taekwoon sighed, silently watching his friend. Time had changed him, had changed all of them. Gone was the sweet, cheerful little boy that had grown alongside Taekwoon, the one with a laugh that brightened even the darkest of hearts and a smile that put the sun to shame.

For a fleeting moment, he couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since he’d seen Jaehwan smile, really truly smile.

As Taekwoon watched his friend command their small resistance, barking out orders and drafting plans, he came to the awful realization that, while he had finally found his light, Jaehwan had lost his a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any specific scenes you'd like to see written into little ficlets like this, then send them my way. That same friend has planted a few more ideas and I'd be happy to add more.
> 
> And I finally sat down and made a twitter! So in case anyone wants to come yell at me about fics, kpop, vixx, life in general or would love to get a kick out of seeing me fumble my way through the workings of kpop twitter for the first time, I'm @AgentEstrella.
> 
> I promise I'm friendly!


End file.
